


Poached Heart

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mermaids, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mermaid au, merman eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Levi, an ex-pirate, has been part of the Survey Rescuers for six years now, since he was twenty two. Now they've received a new mission. Attempt to help the merfolk deal with poachers and uncover who's been poaching them. There's only a slight problem.Levi's cursed so if he enters the territory of any merfolk, he won't be able to leave.No big deal, right? At least not in Erwin and Hange's eyes, because they still manage to get him on the ship. But why is Levi cursed? What could cause the merfolk to curse him? I'll give you a hint. It has to do with a pearl the size of his eye, and a certain emerald eyed merman.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 33
Kudos: 165





	1. Prologue

_"Who are you?" the boy questioned. The creature in the water smiled at him._

_"My name is ####, what's yours?" the boy stared at this creature. Soft, chocolate brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. A tail flicked lazily in the water, accented with gold and sea foam colored flukes. The emerald scales matched the shade of his eyes._

_"Levi. I'm Levi." The creature smiled, webbed ears perking up. The boy studied the odd ears. Cartilage poked out, almost like bones with a turquoise webbing between each one._

_"Just Levi?" The boy looked back at the creature. It watched him expectantly._

_"Levi Ackerman." The creature smiled and its' tail smacked the surface of the water in satisfaction._

_"What are you doing here, Levi?" For a moment, Levi wondered if he should tell this creature. He readjusted the bandana on his head, the only thing keeping the bright rays of sunlight out of his eyes._

_"I can't tell you, ####. Sorry, but I was told not to tell anyone." The creature laughed._

_"Come on, you can tell me, can't you? I promise I won't tell anyone." The twelve year old boy stared at the figure in front of him. The creature grinned and it was honest and pure. Levi sighed._

_"They're hoping to catch some merfolk so you might want to clear out of here if you don't want to get caught." The creature laughed._

_"You're funny, Levi. I'm in the water. They can't catch me here, no matter how hard they try. I am the top predator in the water, you know." The boy nodded. He knew. He'd been warned about the strength of these creatures. The creature laughed and did an underwater flip._

_"Hey, Levi, you should come back here tomorrow. I want to play with you some more!" The boy glanced hesitantly between the creature and the camp he was supposed to be staying at._

_"It isn't far is it? I'm not supposed to go a certain distance away from the camp. I guess my uncles' friends don't trust me yet." The creature frowned and then smiled._

_"If you can't come to me, I'll come to you!"_

_"NO!" The creature visibly recoiled from the loud tone. The boy tried to make up for his mistake. "I-I don't want you to get caught. I would feel really guilty if you got caught trying to come play with me."_

_"Okay! Then we'll meet here, yeah?" The boy nodded._

_"Yeah. I'd like that."  
_

_Five years later_

_"You came back, just like you said you would." The creature said to the teenager. The teenager readjusted the black triangular hat on his head. It did a much better job of keeping the sun out of his eyes than anything else, even if it wasn't particularly attractive._

_"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" The teenager asked. The creature grinned._

_"I want to take you to the place I told you about! That's okay, right?" The teenager smiled._

_"Sure. Since I'm the captain now, no one should mind if I wander off for a bit. They've all been told that we're staying here for a while." The creature trilled happily and quickly swam back and forth between Levi and the open sea. It was very insistent._

_"Come on, come on, come ON!" the creature said cheerfully. The teenager rolled his eyes and followed the other. They walked until the sun was high in the sky, almost noon before he saw it. He was shocked by the underwater city the creature took him to. Merfolk swam between elegant coral formations. Stones had been carefully carved to fit together so perfectly it was incredible. The creature laughed at his shock._

_"Is it better than the human cities?" the creature asked._

_"Much," the teenager answered. The creature trilled happily again and swam closer to the edge of the land._

_"We'll go around because I don't think my dad would like a human knowing where our city is." The teenager nodded and followed the creature around. Finally they wound up at a small pool. The teenager was awed by the sight of it. The stars were so bright here, not at all like the human cities. The moon was full and bright overhead and with the creature curled up next to him, everything seemed perfect._

_The teenager curled the creature closer to him, both for warmth and because he had the oddest urge to protect this creature. He didn't care about any of the others. Just this one._

_He began to hum a soft lullaby that his mother had sung to him. He couldn't remember the words but the song itself he remembered. The creatures' tail began to drift slowly, sleepily and the teenager drifted off to sleep._

_Three years later_

_"What's this?" the man asked. The creature laughed at his obvious confusion. In his hand, the man held a large, flat sea shell with stone symbols embedded into it. The creature traced the stones._

_"It's a royal pass. Basically it's so you can visit me at any time. Isn't that neat? It took me forever to get father to let me make this. But you've proven yourself because you've never hurt me." The man smiled at the creature. He ruffled the creature's hair._

_"You're so innocent, you know that?" The creature just grinned up from underneath the mans' hand._

_"Hey, Levi, I want to show you something. I...I want to show it to you." The man was confused as to what the creature wanted. The creature led them to the pool they'd been at when he was younger. It was still peaceful and quiet here. "How old were you when I first brought you here?" The creature asked. The man thought._

_"I was seventeen at the time." The creature chuckled at that response._

_"That would make you a full grown man now, huh?" The man nodded. The creature turned and the man realized there was something cupped in the creatures' hands._

_"What's that?" he asked. The creature smiled._

_"It's what I wanted to show you. It's my heart." The mans' eyes widened. He leaned closer to it. It was gorgeous and in it he could see swirling, ocean blue and hints of gold. It was unlike any pearl he'd ever seen before, and it was the size of his eye._

_"It's beautiful." The man reached to touch it but the creature pulled back. The man tilted his head in confusion. The creature smiled down at it._

_"You can't take it. If you do, you'll be cursed. You won't be able to leave the merfolk territory if you take it and leave." The man stared at it. It was beautiful, but was it really worth the risk of captivity? He stared at it and wondered. In the meantime, the creature snuggled up against the man. The man pulled the creature closer and began humming his lullaby. All too soon, the creature was asleep. The man got up to go back to his ship, but the pearl caught his eye again._

_It was sitting there, shining so brightly. It was like it was screaming 'take me' at him. He looked down at the sleeping creature. Then back again at the pearl. Two sides of his mind argued back and forth. He was making plenty of money from poaching creatures besides merfolk, it wouldn't matter if he came back. But if he couldn't come back, he'd never see #### again. It didn't matter if he didn't see #### again since they weren't family or anything. But #### was a friend who he'd had since he was twelve._

_In the end, his greed won out and he picked up the pearl. Merely touching it made his insides burn with guilt and self hatred. But once it was in his hand, he couldn't put it down. It felt so right being with him._

_He put it in his pocket and walked away. When he got back to ship, everyone packed up and set sail away from the merfolk kingdom. When dawn broke, a horrible, heartbroken trill could be heard. The man felt like the pearl was burning him from his pocket so he retreated to his cabin. He sat on the bed and sobbed, brokenly as the wails found their way into his ears._

_He fell asleep that way, still clutching the pearl and bearing the screams in his heart._


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets a call for a new rescue mission. Which pisses Levi off, because it's the sixth anniversary since he was forced to join the Survey Rescuers. And eight years since he'd taken the pearl that was always with him.

A messenger ran up to Erwin. They spoke for a moment before Erwin turned back to Hange and Levi. 

"Levi, Hange, I need to go. There's a new rescue request that just came in. Apparently it's important. Meet me at the bar. This shouldn't take very long." With that, Erwin hurried off. Levi glared after him. 

"Seriously?? This was our long deserved fucking night off and that guy just runs off for more work?" Hange laughed. 

"You know Erwin, always so obsessed with work." Levi clicked his tongue but continued into the pub. He reserved a booth for himself, Hange, and Erwin. He and Hanger were immediately served. They were kind of celebrities around here. They were, after all, members of the Survey Rescuers. Levi stared into his beer as he thought about what they did. 

Before he'd joined, he'd been a poacher pirate. Captain Ackerman was what he'd been called. He'd lived as a poacher until he was twenty two and Erwin came to get him. He rolled his eyes when he thought of that guy. Their job wasn't easy, but at least it was for good rather than bad. 

They would aid intelligent sea creatures and help protect them from poachers. Poachers were less of a threat now than they had been, but they were still out there. A lot of the kinds they met with were selkies, krakens, and other such beings. Now though, since there was less need for them to be protected with less of a threat from poachers, Survey Rescuers worked more towards figuring out where territories were so humans could pass through the safest area. They were also in charge of discovering and identifying new species or sub classes of previous species. 

"I'm back." Levi glanced up at Erwin. The big man looked tired and grim. Whatever he'd heard must've been serious.

"What was it?" Hange asked. Erwin sighed. 

"It was a poacher request." Their eyes widened. There hadn't been a poacher request in months. There was no need to since the Survey Rescuers had basically hunted them all down. Levi was particularly good at this because he knew how they thought. 

"From who?" Levi asked. Erwin's next words made Levi shiver, as though someone had poured ice water down his spine.

"King Grisha of the Merfolk." Levi froze, feeling his face go paler than it normally was. Oddly enough, for someone who was out in the sun as much as he was, he was rather pale so if Hange or Erwin looked at him right then, they would've seen a ghost. 

"When do we sail out?" Hange asked. Levi snapped back into the conversation. 

"Tomorrow morning." Levi felt sick, like he was going to throw up. "As such, Levi, I'm going to need you to get up early and-"

"I'm not going." They stared at him in shock. 

"What??" Hange asked. Levi folded his arms and glared at them. 

"I said, I'm not going. I don't want anything to do with merfolk." Hange and Erwin glanced at each other before looking back at Levi. 

"Why not?" Erwin asked. Levi glared at him. 

"Because I'm fucking cursed." They rolled their eyes. 

"Levi, you aren't cursed." He sighed. 

"You're only saying that because you don't know the curse. I can't enter any merfolk territory because if I do, I won't be able to leave. Is it worth the risk of going in there? No. Under no circumstances am I heading in there." They stared at him and Erwin's eyes narrowed. 

"What if it was an order from your superior?" Levi glared right back at him, unfolding his arms and picking up his mug. 

"I would refuse. If you attempt to force me, I will quit and leave the Survey Rescuers. I've made more than enough money to live comfortably without working for a couple of years and, by that point in time, this whole merfolk thing will have blown over. Don't test me on this, Erwin." Erwin sighed, apparently giving up. 

"Fine. You win, Levi." There was a tense silence for a moment before Hange spoke up. 

"Alright! Since we won't be seeing each other for a while after this, how about we celebrate tonight? Levi! I'm gonna out drink you for sure this time!" Hange challenged, pointing a finger at Levi. Levi smirked at her. 

"You? You think your light weight ass can out drink me? Yeah, good luck with that." With that, Levi downed the entire bottle of beer. He smirked at Hange. She glared at him but drank hers. Levi could already see the dull light beginning to cover her eyes and he smirked, knowing she wouldn't last long. 

"Come on, Erwin~~! Drink with ush!" Hange slurred. Levi almost snickered. One mug and she was already like this. Erwin shook his head. 

"Someone has to make sure you two get home intact." Levi rolled his eyes but downed another drink. Sometime during the night, Hange issued a challenge to everyone in the pub. If they could out drink Levi, she would pay for the tab and give them one hundred bucks. Levi raised an eyebrow and kept drinking. 

Five mugs... Two people down.

Ten mugs... Four people down.

Fifteen mugs... Eight people down. 

Twenty mugs...dizzy vision. Sixteen people down. 

Twenty five mugs...Levi needed a bathroom break. Thirty two people down. 

By the time Levi had beaten fifty people, no one wanted to drink against him and Levi was drunk off his rockers. He was slurring his speech, not to mention that he couldn't walk straight. Before he knew it, Levi passed out. Erwin smirked at the unconscious friend. He payed for the tab and tapped Hange's shoulder. 

"He's out cold." She opened her eyes, clearly sober and excited. 

"Alright, let's get him on the boat!" Erwin nodded and almost felt guilty. However, if they were taking down poachers, there was no one better than Levi. Erwin carried him onto the boat while Hange retrieved his bag from his house. Levi's squad glanced at their unconscious captain. 

"He's not gonna be happy when he wakes," Eld commented. Petra nodded her head and Hange grinned at them. 

"It'll be fine. By the time he wakes up, it'll be too late to turn back unless he wanted to start a mutiny." They sighed and stared at Hange. They shook their heads and went off to their respective duties. Erwin lay Levi in the cabin suite's bed and tucked him in, almost like a baby. Erwin chuckled when he imagined how Levi would react later. He went out. 

"Set sail!" he called. 

Eighteen hours later

Levi woke to a gentle rocking motion and an unsteady stomach. Something felt wrong but he couldn't put a finger on it. He opened his eyes and blearily looked at the ceiling. Wooden planks were above him. He frowned. 

_That's not the roof of my house. That looks more like-_

He shot upright in bed, groaning and placing a hand against his head as it throbbed. He glanced around. Just as he'd suspected, he was in the cabin suite of the Survey Rescuers' main ship, Sina. He forced himself out of bed on shaking legs. He wobbled his way over to the windows, getting steadier the longer he walked. He tossed open the curtains and looked out.

Ocean. 

As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but ocean. Clearly, they'd left far earlier than Erwin had said they would, and ocean currents probably sped them along. Levi cursed. 

"ERWIN!!!"


	3. Too little, too late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's stuck on the ship. What this means for him and his curse, remains to be seen.

Everyone on the ship, except for the two who brought him onto it, cringed at Levi's voice. They rarely heard it that emotional. And none of them wanted to hear it with _that_ emotion in it. 

He was _pissed_. 

The cabin suite door slammed open and Levi visibly cringed from the bright light. He took a step out onto the deck and looked around, searching for the target of his rage. Erwin looked down from the helm, pleased to see that Levi was up and about. 

"Well, good morning Levi. I was beginning to wonder when you'd get up. It's been almost a full day." Levi stalked up towards the helm while Erwin was talking. Once Erwin ran out of things to say, he went silent. He knew Levi was pissed and he realized that it was best to let the man rant. 

"You took me, against my will, even after I told you about my curse? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!? Do you _want_ to lose one of the best members of your group? Because that's what's going to happen once we arrive!" Levi glared at him and Erwin looked away, not meeting Levi's gaze. 

"I doubt the mer who put that curse on you is still upset. They don't hold grudges very well. They aren't accustomed to those kinds of actions." Levi chuckled darkly. 

"This one will. He's not the type to forget." Erwin frowned. 

"Levi, did you manage to get cursed by someone important?" Levi sighed. He glared at Erwin. 

"Don't ask. You've done enough damage for today. Just leave it alone. Although, if I die in there, I'm coming back to haunt you. You too," he snarled down at Hange. Hange squeaked and hurriedly disappeared. Levi sighed. He glared at Erwin one more time before starting his normal duties. He was in charge of schedules, chores, and other menial tasks when Erwin and Hange were on board. 

He scrubbed the floors twice as hard. Same for the walls. Finally Gunther told him it was clean, although Levi already knew that, and Levi was forced to do something else. Petra came to him when it was nearing dinner time. 

"Are you ready, Captain?" she asked. He studied her a moment before moving past her towards the kitchen. 

"I'm not the captain, Erwin is." Petra laughed at that. It was a high, tinkling laugh that helped soothe Levi's nerves. 

"Erwin is the commander."

"Then what about Hange?"

"Hange is the Section Chief." Levi sighed and stared at her pointedly. Petra giggled and responded to his unasked question. "You'll always be our captain. It doesn't matter who's sailing the boat, you're the captain. No one, not even Hange or Erwin can take that from you." Levi sighed. 

"If only they treated me that way." Petra smiled understandingly and moved to start making food. Levi's next comment stopped her and caused her to sheepishly grin. 

"By the way, Petra, you should get back to working the rigging with Oluo." She nodded and hurried out. Levi sighed. As if she could get away with changing her schedule. She was assigned rigging. He would know that, if only because he was the one who made her schedule. He quickly made a meal from the perishables they had brought with them. Everyone liked Levi's first night perishables. They disappeared quickly and he used them early on because he didn't want to try feeding the crew rotting food. 

They came in and he served them. None of them would look up to meet his eyes. He smirked. Even if they knew him well, very few were on the receiving end of his fury and seeing it today must've scared the crap out of them. 

Levi went to take over the helm from Erwin. Shockingly enough, Erwin told him no. 

"Why not?" Levi growled. Erwin stared him down. 

"I don't trust that you won't try to turn the ship around." Levi glared at him. 

"I'm not that petty. I won't turn the ship around." Erwin studied him. 

"I'm just being sure. Mike! Come take the helm for the night, would you?" Levi's eyes narrowed and he stalked into the kitchen he quickly put Erwin's plate out of sight and finished serving everyone else. When Erwin came down, he was confused. 

"Levi, there's no plate for me," he commented. Levi made a mock confused, apologetic look. 

"Really? There isn't? I'm sorry, I thought I made enough for everyone. Maybe I served everyone a bit more than normal," Levi said in a fake worried tone. Erwin glared at him. 

"Cut the crap, Levi." Levi glared icily at Erwin. He sighed and brought out the plate of food. Right before setting it down completely, he whispered something in Erwin's ear. 

"Just remember who makes your _food_ , Erwin." Erwin sighed in annoyance but began to eat. Levi rolled his eyes and brought Mike his dinner. Mike thanked him with a nod and Levi went down into the suite to eat. He wasn't particularly interested in the taste but he winced as he felt a burning heat from his pocket. He quickly dumped out his pockets and saw the pearl, glowing brightly. 

Levi lay down on his bed with it near his head. He could hear a haunting melody coming from it. He sat up quickly and covered it with a thick blanket to mask the light it was producing. He finished eating and went down to wash up the dishes. His heart was beating quickly in his chest, and his nervousness must've been showing itself because people were asking if he was alright. 

He distracted himself with washing dishes, but his mind was going a million miles a minute. All he could think about was: _what the hell was that???_


	4. Mermaid Archipelago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived.

During the trip, Levi wished for anything, ANYTHING, to save him from going. He prayed that a hurricane would appear and destroy the ship. He pleaded to the heavens that they all suddenly fell sick and couldn't go. He prayed that the mast would miraculously snap and break the ship in half. 

Now, Levi would never intentionally wish harm on his ship mates under normal circumstances. But these weren't normally circumstances. After eight years of avoiding the mer and the one he knew was waiting for him, his friends had practically gift wrapped him for them. He was a sacrifice to the unpredictable gods. Maybe the gods wanted to see how this would play out because none of Levi's prayers came true. 

Hell, they actually had the reverse effect. There was a strong ocean breeze carrying them faster and faster towards the kingdom of the mer. The closer they got, the more progressively dark Levi got. His mood went downhill fast. Normally he'd joke around with his crew -well, joke around as best he could. He had a shitty sense of humor- but now, he couldn't stand still. Levi had to be doing something or he'd begin to feel sick and nauseous. 

All the others told him to head to his room and sleep. But that was an impossibility. He hadn't been able to sleep because the closer he got to the kingdom, the brighter the pearl glowed and the more clearly he could hear the song. Lack of sleep also dragged his mood down. 

Five days into the journey he heard the dreaded shout. 

"MERMAID ARCHIPELAGO AHEAD!" Levi felt sick. He hurried into the bathroom and vomited his guts out. He hadn't been here for eight years. Eight long years, he'd avoided this place. As if summoned by the familiar shout and sight, memories began to play in his mind. It was like a movie, all of them flashing in order. Unfortunately, those only made him feel more sick than ever. 

He forced himself to come out as he felt a shiver run through him. He actually stumbled and caught himself against the wall. It suddenly felt like there were thousands of eyes, just watching him. The hair on his neck pricked up and he quickly hid himself in the suite. He noticed immediately that the bright light and song were gone. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach and he decided to listen for now. 

He could hear them. Their odd, underwater chirps and their curious voices above water. The merfolk were here. 

Erwin looked over the crowd of merfolk that was steadily growing around the ship. There were several mothers who held their children from the ship while men watched it with suspicion. Erwin came to the edge and they pulled away from him. Erwin cleared his throat and spoke. 

"My name is Erwin Smith of the Survey Rescuers. We received a report of poachers and a request to deal with them from King Grisha?" Murmurs went up around the group. Their eyes flicked back towards Erwin and a single mer pressed through the crowd. Erwin studied the figure. He could see sky blue eyes that were wide and bright. The mer...maid? No, it had a flat chest. This was a merman. His long hair to fell his shoulders in a mushroom like shape. He raised himself partially out of the water. 

"My name is Armin Arlert, advisor to King Grisha. We did send a request out but there's been a slight mishap." Erwin tilted his head. 

"What?" he asked. His eyes were concerned and he noticed the merfolk looking down sadly. 

"King Grisha died two days ago. The new king, Prince Eren, hasn't been seen in almost eight years." Levi felt his stomach jolt and he buried his face in the pillows. He barely contained the sobs that were growing in him. The king was dead. 

The king he remembered was always hesitant around him but was well liked and respected by his people. To have lost such a monarch...it truly was a sad occasion. Levi felt guilty that he hadn't heard ahead of time and been able to attend the funeral. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there any way we can speak with King Eren in order to help deal with the poachers? I would assume you don't want to worry about them while in a period of grieving." Armin shook his head. 

"There's no way to get in. His magic will keep you out unless you have a certain pass. There are very few people who have the necessary passes so it would be near impossible to get in." Levi sighed and reached into his bag. He pulled out the shell that he had held onto for eight years. His fingers traced the stone embedded into it. He opened the door. 

"Erwin." Erwin turned just in time to catch the shell. "See if that works." 

Erwin stared at him confused and looked back down at the shell before holding it out to Armin. 

"Will we be able to pass through with this?" he asked. Armin reached up to study it. His eyes widened and he looked between Erwin and the shell. 

"How...how do you have this?? Prince Eren made only two of these! One was for his father and the other...there's no way you would've been able to get it!" Erwin frowned, his eyes glancing back towards where Levi leaned in the doorway. 

"Could we pass through with it?" Armin blinked and handed it back to Erwin. 

"Yeah. Though, if you don't have the person this belongs to with you, he's gonna be pissed." Erwin nodded, noting that a mermaid with dark black hair came up to the ship. 

"You know you have someone cursed on this ship, right?" Erwin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I know that. How do you?" She looked down. 

"I can _see_ it. Just like I can see that they will not be returning with you." Erwin stiffened. 

"What do you mean?" The mermaid ignored him, turning away while singing a soft song. 

_"The song of the siren, calls them home. Dare not leave, lest they become sea foam."_ Armin sighed. 

"Pay no mind to Mikasa. She's one of the few cursed with the ability to see magic. It makes them a little unstable mentally." Erwin nodded. The crowd of merfolk parted and the ship continued to sail. They were horrified to realize the ship was being guided towards what looked like an unmoving hurricane. But when they hit the wall of water, it arched over them, easily avoiding them. They stared in awe.

They found themselves in a gorgeous lagoon. Once the ship passed through the hurricane, it closed behind them. The ship stopped moving and they wondered what they should do now. 

"Maybe we should try calling for him?" Erwin nodded. 

"King Eren?" The water was still. Erwin frowned but all the crew took a chance, trying to coax the new king out of whatever hiding spot he'd found. "Levi, you try." Erwin ordered.

"He's not going to come, Erwin."

"Just try. Everyone else did." Levi sighed but went up to the edge. 

"Eren? It's me, Levi. I'm back. Will you come up?" The waters were still. Levi sighed and turned to face Erwin. "You see? He's not coming."

Right after he said that, the water exploded behind him. 


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's arrival.

All Erwin and the crew saw was the water behind Levi explode. Then Levi was gone, toppling over the side. 

"LEVI!!!" Hange screamed, rushing to the rails. They stared at the water, where they could see white foam, obscuring whatever was happening in the water. Then they saw a dark shape break the surface. They heard a loud coughing noise as Levi broke the surface, desperately gasping for air. Their eyes widened and they immediately began shouting and tossing ropes onto the surface of the water. 

"Levi, grab on!"

"Captain, take this before he comes back!"

"Hurry!" 

Levi swam towards the ropes hurriedly. Before he could grab them though, they saw a dark shape appear under him and then two arms wrapped around him. That was when they saw the new king of the merfolk appear. He was gorgeous. He had golden skin and chocolate hair. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green, an unusual shade for merfolk. 

"Levi~! You came back!" They were all shocked by the merman's voice. He sounded...happy? Levi turned and glared at him. 

"Eren...what have I told you about dunking me?" The merman grinned and stuck out his tongue playfully. 

"I can't remember. Why don't you refresh my memory, Levi?" he asked, mockingly. Levi twisted in his grasp to pinch his cheeks. They were shocked at the familiar actions between the two. 

"You cheeky little shit." King Eren grinned and his hands came up to grasp Levi's wrists. 

"You can't blame me for being a little shit. After all, you were gone for eight years. Obviously, I went a little stir crazy waiting for you." Levi glared at him and sighed, looking away. For those on the boat, they watched those two with suspicion. There was history between them, that much was sure. Eren let go of Levi's hands, but it was pretty clear from the way his tail curled around Levi, that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Levi sighed. He looked over Eren's shoulder and his eyes widened. They'd never seen their captain look that scared before. 

"Eren! Look out, it's a shark!" he yelled. Eren whipped around and the next thing they knew, Levi was scrambling up the side of the boat and tumbling onto the deck. Realizing he'd been tricked, Eren turned and pouted up at Levi. 

"Levi, that's mean." Levi glared down at him like a petulant child. 

"Yeah well, deal with it. I'm not coming back down." Eren frowned, for real this time. He sighed. 

"Levi, you can't run away from me. Either you come back down, or I have a choice. I could come up there or split this ship in half." They stared at Levi in shock who glared at Eren. He sighed. 

"Just wait a moment." Eren tilted his head and the crew watched as Levi stalked into his room. He came out with his hand curled around something. He looked down at Eren. "Hey Eren, catch!"

Whatever it was he held, he threw it as far away from himself as he could. They stared as Eren blanched and shot after whatever he'd thrown. Erwin frowned at Levi. 

"Levi..." Levi glared at him. 

"Now you see why I didn't want to come back, you shit?" he growled. 

"Levi, Levi. Levi. You were always going to come back. If that meant that I had to spread the merfolk territory all the way to the shores, so be it. As long as I could get you along, it wouldn't matter to me." They jolted and stared. Somehow Eren was...swimming in the air?? He grinned at their surprised faces. Levi noticed their confusion. 

"Oh right, you haven't met royal merfolk before, have you?" he asked. Eren grinned and rolled in the air. For the first time, they could see his whole form. His scales were a beautiful emerald that shone in the light. His flukes were sea foam in color with golden edges. 

"We royals can 'swim' in the air or the water. The only place we can't go is the land but we still can if we swim through the air. It's not that big of a deal." They frowned. Erwin asked something that had been bothering him since Levi had come out of his room. 

"What did Levi throw?" The king smiled. He held out his hand and they stared at the pearl that stared up at them. 

"This." They came closer to study the unusual pearl. There were so many different colors, but mostly golden and green. Odd for a pearl. 

"What is it?" Hange asked reverently. 

"My heart."

There was a momentary freeze, as if everyone had turned to ice. Eren still smiled brightly as everyone turned to Levi. Erwin narrowed his eyes. 

"Levi, why did you have Eren's heart?" Levi glanced away from him. "Levi..."

"Because I stole it, alright? It made me feel guilty as hell every time I touched it too." Eren chuckled and Levi glared at him. "Don't you laugh, brat. That thing was fucking freaky as we got closer to this place. It started singing and glowing and shit." 

"Well that's normal, since it was coming closer to me." Levi rolled his eyes while Eren happily began fiddling with his hair. Erwin stared at him. 

"You seem oddly accustomed to him." Levi sighed. 

"I spent a long time with him. Though, why did you isolate yourself, Eren?" Levi asked. They could tell he was a mixture of concerned and curious. Eren sighed and stopped fiddling with Levi's hair. He stared at him and they saw conflicting emotions in the merman's eyes. There were too many to identify. 

"That was because you left, Levi." Levi stared at him. 

"What do you mean, Eren?? You've been fine when I've left before." Eren sighed. 

"I can handle you being gone as long as I have one of my hearts. But when you left, you took both of my hearts. I couldn't take losing both hearts at the same time, Levi." Levi stared at him. Hange frowned. 

"Wait. _Both_ hearts?? Merfolk have two?" Eren nodded. 

"We don't have a physical heart as part of our bodies, but we do have hearts. There are two. The first is our 'Maiden' heart. That was the pearl in my case. The second is our 'Warrior' heart. It generally means that it is someone we will protect with our lives. In my case, Levi." Levi seemed surprised by that. He whirled and grabbed Eren's shoulders. 

"Why didn't you tell me that??" he snarled. They could tell that while he was furious, he was also concerned. Eren wilted under his gaze. 

"Levi...if I had, would you have stuck around? I don't think you would've and that scared me. I didn't want to lose you." They were surprised when tears began to fall from Eren's eyes. Levi sighed but pulled the merprince to him. Eren sobbed softly into Levi's shoulder. 

"Why are you always so emotional?" he muttered. 

"Shut up, I have to be emotional because you aren't!" Levi sighed but he stroked Eren's hair. 

"Are you done?" he asked when Eren stopped crying. Eren nodded, wiping at his eyes when Levi stepped away. The others frowned at the distant treatment. Why was Levi being so cold to Eren?

"Yeah. I'm done."

"Good. Now we need to address the threat of the poachers."


	6. Poachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Eren and Levi can patch up their broken relationship, there's a bigger problem. It's also the reason why the Survey Rescuers came. 
> 
> Poachers.

"So the poachers were a real threat and not just a fake to lure Levi here?" Hange asked. Eren frowned. 

"They're real. My father wouldn't falsify a threat just to bring my hearts back here. They're real and they've already collected eighteen merfolk." A low murmur went up from the crew. Erwin frowned. 

"Why did it take so long to send us a message?? There's no way that you didn't notice that merfolk were going missing." Eren clicked his tongue. He sighed. 

"I wasn't directly involved in sending the message to you guys. From what I understand though, they've been picking them off from areas where the creatures are more aggressive and dangerous towards our kind. In other words, places where it wouldn't be odd if some of them go missing." They nodded and Levi frowned. 

"They're smart. Do we have any idea of who we're dealing with?" Eren nodded and his eyes went down. Levi frowned. 

"Eren. Who is it?" Eren shifted nervously but sighed and looked up at Levi. 

"We didn't see the people on the ship, but that flag was unmistakable. A pirate skull with a cow boy hat and crossed pistols? Yeah, that was a little too easy to recognize." Levi took a step back, his eyes widening. There was no way. How could it be that flag?? Unless...unless that man had survived...Erwin frowned and turned to Levi. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a poacher with that flag. Levi, have you?" He then noticed Levi's pale face and Levi nodded. 

"If it is who the flag suggests, then it would be my uncle. He's the man who taught me everything I know and he's a genius when it comes to poaching. I had the skill but I apparently always wasted it going after small fry. If he really does want to make a lot of money, merfolk are an easy way to if you know how." He sighed and looked down at Eren. 

"Has he killed any of the merfolk that have been captured?" Eren sighed. 

"We don't know. All we know is their hearts are both still here. So if they are out there, they're going mad with the desire to go home." Levi frowned. 

"What do you mean?" Eren looked up and lowered his head. 

"Our territory isn't just to keep threats out. It's also to protect us. When we go outside the border without at least one of our hearts, madness begins to set in. We begin to become what are known as deep sea sorcerers or sirens. It depends on your gender." Hange stared at Eren. 

"What happens when you become those creatures?" Eren winced and paused. He sighed but began to speak again. 

"Deep sea sorcerers...they can control ocean currents. They can make the ocean writhe and toss and destroy ships. Sirens live in rocky areas and sing beautiful songs to sailors to draw their attention. When this happens, the sailors come and are shipwrecked on the rocks. Both have an incredible hunger for human flesh. They are hard to kill and near impossible to beat. The only ones who can take on a deep sea sorcerer are nobles. Same with the sirens." They went silent. Then Hange spoke up again. 

"Are they group creatures or solo?" 

"Sirens are groups. It's harder for sailors to resist their call if there is more than one siren. Deep sea sorcerers are solo. Since they kill large amounts at a time, they'd just fight over prey." It went quiet for a moment as the crew considered the danger these creatures represented. 

"What are their breeding habits?" Hange asked. Eren curled his nose delicately and blushed. 

"They don't." Hange seemed surprised by this. 

"They don't??" Eren shook his head. 

"Sirens can have underwater flings with sailors they want to eat later, but they won't keep them alive. Once they've had their fun, they'll kill them. Same with the sorcerers, only they'll keep them alive until they've had their fun. Once they're through, they'll let the woman drown and then eat them." Silence descended on the crew. Eren looked away. 

"So we potentially have to deal with this?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. 

"They haven't been gone long and the ship hasn't disappeared for more than a day at a time. They're still close enough that it would take years for madness to set in. Although, if you do rescue the merfolk like that, do not provoke them. They will be extremely testy and you do not want to risk pissing them off." Levi and Erwin nodded. 

"Give us a moment and we'll discuss the best course of action." Eren frowned. 

"Can I...can I stay with Levi?" he asked. They stared at him. He quickly tried to convince them it would be okay. "I'll make myself small. You'll barely even know I'm there. I just...I just don't want to be farther away from Levi. We've already spent eight years apart and I...I want to be close to him right now."

"Fine." They were all surprised by Levi's answer. They had been expecting him to say no. "But if you get in the way of our conversation, it's immediately out, got it?" 

"Yes, Levi!" Hange was surprised by the raw enthusiasm. They all watched as bubbles surrounded Eren and the next thing they knew, he was a tiny, tiny merman. He looked absolutely adorable as he swam through the air into Levi's pocket. He snugged in as far as he could go and within minutes they knew he was asleep. They oohed and awwed over his sweet, sleeping face. Levi sighed but they went in. 

"Levi...if it is your uncle, what will you do?" Levi began absently tossing his knife in the air. He caught it and examined the razor sharp blade as he responded. 

"I'll do what I should've done years ago. Slit the bastards' throat and plugged a bullet in his brain." Erwin and Hange were surprised by the venom in his voice. His eyes were ice cold as he studied them. 

"Isn't that dangerous, Levi?" Levi sighed. 

"It's better than waiting for him to strike somewhere else where I can't help." Erwin sighed but nodded. 

"Fine. But you better be careful. I don't want to lose you." Levi nodded back. Then Hange was on him. 

"By the way, Levi, how did you and Eren meet?? I'm just _dying_ to know!" Levi glared at her before glancing back down at Eren who was curled up, facing Levi. He smiled. 

"We met as kids. It started out with play dates and then...then I don't know what happened," he murmured. Hange frowned. 

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Levi glared up at her dangerously. 

"So what if I had this odd feeling in my chest? I'd never felt it before so I obviously didn't know how to respond to it. Not to mention that Eren is fucking gorgeous." Hange and Erwin stared at him. Erwin took over the odd investigation. 

"How did this emotion feel, Levi? Was it painful? What was it like?" Levi growled in annoyance while thinking about it. He felt Eren shift in his pocket and when he glanced down, he felt it again. 

"It's like my chest it being compressed slightly but I like it. It doesn't really hurt but it's not comfortable." Erwin and Hange stared at him. For a moment, Levi began to wonder if he was an idiot. They turned away and began to murmur. What they said, Levi couldn't hear. 

Conversation between Erwin and Hange

"He's in love!" Hange hissed. Erwin rolled his eyes. 

"Tell me something I don't know, Hange. The biggest problem is that while Eren knows how he feels towards Levi, Levi has no clue how he feels towards Eren. Poor Eren, forced to deal with that numb skull." Hange nodded piteously. Then she grinned devilishly. 

"Maybe, we should do something to help them bridge their relationship," she said. Erwin raised one of his bushy eyebrows. A smirk quickly graced his lips before disappearing without a trace. 

"Do tell?" Hange grinned. 

"We could say that we're going to investigate the poachers, go and do that, while leaving Levi behind. If we do that, he'll be forced to spend time with Eren!" Erwin studied Hange. On the ship, Hange was known as the professional match-maker. She had made it her job to hook couples up if she approved of them and also knew they had feelings for each other. Erwin's lips curled. 

"Let's do it."

The two turned around to look at Levi, who they had discovered had moved to his desk where he held a tiny Eren in his hands. He gently rubbed Eren's cheek and faintly smiled. He frowned when he noticed them watching. 

"What?" Erwin smiled pleasantly. 

"We think that you should take a day off tomorrow. Since we dragged you on this trip, you deserve some kind of reward." Levi glared suspiciously at Erwin after he finished. If there was one thing Levi knew Erwin didn't do, it was give people breaks. 

"What are you plotting?" he hissed. Erwin smiled pleasantly. 

"I just think that you should take some time to settle down while Hange and I go collect data on the pirates attacking this area. Doesn't that sound like a good plan? You can reviwe any data they may have already collected on the poachers." Levi studied him but sighed. 

"Fine." The next day, Levi found himself regretting that question as he felt Eren's eager gaze on him. The brat was like a fucking puppy. He glared at his paperwork. 

_Damn you, Erwin._


	7. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this chapter is NOT a date.  
> *snicker*

"Alright. Levi, we're going to observe the areas where the poachers are most likely to target. It'll be from early morning to probably late at night." Levi nodded and stood up from his chair. 

"Let's go then." Hange waved her hands quickly, making noises that made Levi wonder if she was actually some kind of turtle being strangled. 

"No, no, no. Erwin means me and him. You get to stay here and make sure that everything runs smoothly since the kingdom also has to deal with getting a new king as well as poachers. It really is horrible timing, so you should stay here and make sure it's all going well." Levi glared daggers at her. 

"Hange...you know I hate political things and paperwork," he growled. Hange looked away under his gaze. 

"Levi, we don't really have 'paperwork' here since paper doesn't hold underwater." They all glanced down at Eren, who had poked his head out of Levi's pocket. He smiled innocently up at Levi. "All that you'd have to do is stick around me for the day. It'll be fine!"

"Yeah, see, you wouldn't even have to do anything!" Hange chirped in. She glanced at Eren and hid a smile when he gave her a thumbs up, unseen by Levi. Levi practically growled. 

"I'd much rather be hunting down those poachers than sitting here doing nothing. Paperwork is bad, doing nothing is worse. If there's a problem, I need to oversee it," he spat. Hange began to mentally flail, desperate for an excuse. This time, it was Erwin who provided it. 

"Levi, the merfolk are in mourning. They've lost their king and many of their own have been kidnapped. You should stay here as a symbol of support for the new king and to help get the kingdom back on it's feet." When Levi looked like he was about to argue, Erwin pulled in his trump card. "That's an order."

"You son of a..." Levi sighed. He looked, almost pleadingly, between Hange and Erwin. When he found no escape, his shoulders slumped. "Fine. I'll stay."

Hange and Erwin promptly left, leaving Levi with Eren. Levi quickly shooed Eren out of his pocket, disliking being alone with the merman so close. It made his heart pound and odd thoughts came into his mind. They were the sorts of thoughts that he'd only had for human women before when he liked their appearance and wanted to do certain...things to them. 

"So, should we help the people deal with their grief?" he asked Eren. Eren smiled. 

"No. It's not necessary. Merfolk don't _grieve_ in the way humans do. We can only cry above the surface and since so few of us go there, we can't really mourn in that way. You'll hear their mourning tonight." Levi stared at him. 

"Aren't they sad? Grisha was a good king, they should miss him." Eren shrugged his shoulders. 

"We merfolk have different ways of living than you humans do. We know that death is final, so we let people go. Their memories we hold onto but we don't _miss_ them like humans do. We don't want to cheat death and bring them back. Death is inescapable and final so we don't really mind. My father will be mourned for about a week after his death. After that, it'll be like he was never here if not for his acts. That's why most merkings tend to try and make physical ways to remember them." Levi stared at Eren. 

"That's so sad. What if the king was horrible and cruel? More importantly, will that happen to you?" Eren smiled at Levi and nuzzled Levi's forehead. 

"No, it won't happen to me. After all, there's a certain human who won't be able to forget me. However, with kings no matter what kind, we mourn them. More specifically we mourn the loss of life." Levi shivered. To think that if Eren died, these merfolk would forget him so quickly...it was frightening. He thought about what it would be like. To be stuck here, even after Eren was dead and gone being the only one who remembered him. He brought a hand to his chest, confused by the painful throbbing in it.

"That doesn't seem fair. People who were good and honest are mourned in the same way as those who were cruel and horrible? It's just...it's not right," Levi muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Eren responded. 

"That's your human mentality though, right? For us, we know that someone must've loved them even if it was only when they were a child. Right and wrong doesn't always translate to good and bad. What's that saying you people have? Bad things happen to good people? We don't mind the good or bad when looking at a persons life and death. For example, the 'heroes' of the story kill the bad guy right? But killing is supposed to be wrong. So what makes that okay? They're still killing a person, right?" 

"But they're saving so many more!" Levi protested. Eren smiled. He nuzzled Levi's forehead again, completely contrary to the seriousness of the conversation. 

"This is what I like about you. You're so forward and determined to convince others you're right. The only thing is, I already know you're right. In the mean time, why don't we explore the city. You never got to when my father was king, did you?" Levi shook his head. Eren smiled and the next thing Levi knew, he was falling into the water. He sucked in a breath, but when he hit the water he found himself in a bubble. He frowned and Eren laughed outside the bubble. 

"Fuck Eren! Don't scare me!" Eren laughed again and flipped in the water. He dove down and Levi noticed the bubble following Eren. It made him nervous to think about what this was. It was a bubble, right? If it popped when he was too deep, he would drown for sure. 

_"I won't let you drown."_ His head shot up at Eren's comment. Eren smiled at him. _"You're my heart, after all."_

"Fuck you," he grumbled. Eren grinned. 

_"You wish you were."_ Levi glanced at Eren with a predatory look in his eyes. Eren smirked, knowing the reaction he'd elicited. He swam down to a nearby stall. The owner seemed surprised to see the new king and a human at their stall, but they served them anyways. Eren passed what seemed to be freshly cooked octopus into Levi's bubble. He caught it, surprised by the fact that it didn't burn him. For a moment, he wondered how they cooked food down here. 

_"They're cooked over underwater geysers or where the water heats up enough to burn. Don't worry, it's safe to eat."_ He glanced up at Eren's comment, surprised that Eren had been able to guess what he'd been thinking. He gently bit into it and was surprised by the flavor. It was well cooked and tasted salty. There was salt but also something...sweet?

"Eren, was this marinated in something?" he asked. Eren grinned and went to another stall. He came back with a squishy, purple fruit in his hands. He gave it to Levi, who glanced up at him. Eren grinned. 

_"If you impale something through this, it's basically the equivalent of marinating underwater. Go ahead and drink it, you're probably thirsty after all the salt in that thing."_ Hesitantly Levi took a bite. He didn't pull away, instead keeping his mouth on it. He was surprised when juice burst into his mouth. It was sweet, like peaches and pears. After drinking all of it, he stared at the empty skin. The inside was a bright golden orange, he noted with surprise. Eren held out a hand and Levi passed the skin to him. Eren devoured that. 

"If you'd told me I could eat the skin, I would've," Levi said. Eren grinned.

 _"You can't though. The skin itself is a paralyzing agent to humans. The juice is the antidote so if you don't eat the skin at the same time as the juice...you get the idea."_ Levi frowned. 

"So how are you unaffected?" Eren smirked. 

_"Because I'm not a human now, am I?"_ Levi rolled his eyes. Eren showed him the sights underwater. Levi often looked up, surprised at how similar and yet different the views were. It was still blue, he could still see the sun, but there were clear differences. For example, the sun didn't shimmer over the sky. Fish that swam above them seemed like birds almost, only in this world, you could fly with said birds. 

Another thing that impressed Levi was the architecture. With so many underwater currents, he'd have thought it would be near impossible to create as many things as they did. However, they often used the current to their advantage. Rip tides would form more delicate holes in arches or walls, acting kind of like a sand blaster. Eren even took Levi into the palace. It was actually surprisingly simple in design. He would've expected it to be the most beautiful but it really wasn't. It was plain but that made it stick out in a town of beauty. Levi laughed to see that Eren's bed was actually a dead giant clam. The tongue acted as a mattress while the shell kept them from rolling anywhere. It also kept predators out since they didn't know how to open it. 

By the time it was getting dark, Levi had seen more than he'd ever expected to in this small world. Actually, he realized that Eren's world was larger than his. Eren's world could extend to everywhere in the ocean while Levi was trapped on land. When Eren finally brought Levi back up to the surface, he found himself at their spot. The stars glittered like gems in the night sky, winking at Levi like they had a secret he didn't.

"It hasn't changed at all..." he muttered. 

"The only things that have changed are us," Eren commented. Levi glanced down at the merman floating next to him. He gently pulled Eren closer until Eren's head rested in Levi's lap. Eren grinned up at him as Levi began to stroke his hair. "You just can't be honest, can you?"

"Shut up." Levi sighed and decided to come clean with Eren. He didn't know how long he'd be stuck here so he figured keeping secrets would be a bad way to go. 

"Eren, I honestly don't know how I feel for you." Eren looked up at him. 

"What do you mean, Levi?" Levi sighed and scratched at the back of his neck irritably. 

"It's just...whenever I'm around you my face heats up and my heart starts pounding so hard it hurts. I want it to stop but it doesn't. It's annoying, okay? But thinking of you disappearing...it scares me. Just like it pisses me off when I think about you marrying anyone. I don't know why I feel like this. I've never felt it before and it frightens me. It's like I want to treat you like you're made of glass and then I want to shatter you. Like I love to clean you but then I want to taint you, make you dirty. I don't know..." he trailed off. He glanced at Eren, who had tears in his eyes. Eren sat up and kissed Levi.

Levi was surprised but soon found himself joining in. He kissed Eren back fiercely, quickly dominating the kiss. He slid his tongue into Eren's mouth and began trying to coax Eren's much longer tongue to play. He sucked it into his mouth and growled when Eren pulled away. Eren placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Levi...those feelings are love. I know because I felt them towards you for a long time. I asked my father what was wrong with me and he said I was 'love sick'. That I wanted to be with a certain person. I know...I know this is a lot to take in but, I love you Levi. I want you to stay with me permanently. That's why I offered my heart as bait and cursed it. I'm sorry, Levi. I don't want to take your freedom but I don't want you to leave me." Eren smiled through his tears at Levi. "Levi, will you stay with me?"

Levi was about to respond when someone else interrupted. 

"Well, ain't this a touching picture."


	8. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome guest appears. Someone will be kidnapped.

Levi whirled to face the voice, jostling Eren from his lap. His eyes widened when he saw his uncle, striding towards them like it was no big deal. Levi drew a dagger from his boot and raised it protectively towards his uncle. 

"What are you doing here, you shit." Levi growled out the words, barely hiding the hatred his felt. Kenny grinned at him. 

"Aw, I can't visit my cute nephew?" Kenny mocked. Levi glared at him. 

"We both know that's not why you're here, so cut the bullshit," Levi snapped, biting out the words. Eren looked between Levi and Kenny, apparently unconcerned. 

"Kenny, you're related to Levi?" Eren asked in mild surprise, moving through the pond towards Kenny. Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Eren stared at him in confusion, looking between him and Kenny. 

"Eren, stay away from him. He's the one who's been kidnapping all the other merfolk. He's a poacher," Levi warned. Eren's eyes widened in surprise. He came closer to Levi and Levi noted that Eren's tail curled more protectively around him. 

"That doesn't make any sense, Levi. He's visited me multiple times now. If he wanted to kidnap or kill me, he's had plenty of chances to do that. I say that we should just let him talk for a bit." Kenny snickered. 

"There was no way I could've taken you beyond the territory border without you going mad. I'm not an idiot. He'd already lost both his hearts and was only remaining sane because he was within the borders. However, the reverse is also true. Merfolk can remain sane outside the territory so long as they have both hearts inside the territory or one heart with them. Makes it easy to capture them," Kenny said with a smirk. 

Levi glared at him, twisting the dagger in his grip for something more comfortable. Eren seemed shocked by the revelation. 

"So you're after me?" he asked. Kenny shook his head. 

"Of course not. Beautiful though you may be, I've come to know you better. I feel close to you. I've done the one thing a poacher should never do. I got attached. I would never hurt you, Eren." Eren smiled, clearly relaxing, but Levi remained tense. He'd seen his uncle sweet talk his way out of problems before, he knew the ability his uncle wielded. 

"So why are you here?" Levi demanded. Kenny sighed. 

"I can't come to visit my friend? Besides, the only reason we kidnapped any merfolk is because there was a scientist who wanted to study live specimens. We've already told the merfolk this, although I'll admit that there wasn't much other choice on how to get them on a poachers' ship than kidnapping. But they've all agreed so long as they're released eight weeks after capture." Eren frowned. 

"Hasn't it been more than that for some of them?" Levi clicked his tongue and pushed Eren behind him as his uncle began to stalk towards them again with a familiar grin on his face. 

"He didn't specify which merfolk would be the one representing the timeline. So as long as he keeps capturing more and claiming they need to wait the eight weeks for that one, he can keep extending the time." Eren jolted and stared at Kenny in shock. 

"Would you really do that?" Kenny sighed. 

"Merfolk are mysterious beings, you know? So like humans and yet so different. Of course we want to find out how we're alike and how we're similar. It doesn't really matter how as long as it benefits both, right?" Kenny leered. 

"Eren...get back..." Levi warned, readying himself for a fight. Kenny stopped a few feet away. 

"It's been a while since we last saw each other, huh Levi? Last I remember seeing you, you were leading the crew in a mutiny against me. We fought and that was the last time I saw you. Why don't we do that again? See how much the other has improved." Levi glared at his uncle, readying the blade. 

"You aren't giving me a choice, are you?" Levi growled. Kenny smirked and responded with actions. He shot forward and his blade slashed at Levi's cheek. Levi whipped back and landed a cut on Kenny's arm. Eren looked back and forth between them, clearly unsure of what to do: interfere or help. Levi didn't even see the gun until it was too late. 

"Levi!" Eren yelped, right before the butt of the gun struck Levi's head. Levi's eyes rolled back and he crumpled. Kenny set Levi on the ground gently while Eren floated over and began to fuss over Levi. Then, before Eren could react, Kenny placed a necklace on Eren's neck and Eren fell. He was shocked when his tail met grass for the first time. 

"What the...what did you do?" he asked, reaching up to try and take off whatever was on him. Kenny whipped the butt of the gun against the back of Eren's head and Eren slumped forward. Kenny grinned to himself. He picked up Eren and carried him into the boat while he adjusted the strings of jewels. The glittering emeralds and sapphires that graced Eren's scales and skin were what kept him down, unable to swim or fly. The thin, golden chain made sure they stayed on. Kenny chuckled and stroked Eren's cheek. 

"You're going to sell for a beautiful price, my dear merprince," Kenny murmured to the sleeping Eren. With a last laugh, he began to row out to sea where he knew his ship would meet him.


	9. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Eren and Levi are captives in their own ways.

When Eren began to regain consciousness, he realized that even though he was swimming he was heavy. It was like he'd been weighed down by something. It hurt...almost like it was burning his skin. His eyes began to flutter as he heard whispers around him. 

"No, not the prince."

"They've absolutely _covered_ him."

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon."

"How long will we be here now?" Eren's eyes slowly opened as a familiar voice answered them, cold and mocking. 

"Not long now. You guys are pretty but even you don't compare to the royals. We're going to make a fortune out of selling him." Eren's eyes snapped open and he glared directly at Kenny, who was facing away from him. All Eren felt was a burning hatred towards this man, who had hurt his heart. He flicked his tail and shot forward. He smashed against the glass, using his powerful tail to try and break it. It failed but Eren didn't stop, just continued pounding. He ignored the heavy weight that was beginning to creep over him. Kenny turned with a lazy smile. 

"Well well, looks who's up." Eren glared at him, his eyes glowing with fury.

 _"Kenny...I'm going to kill you,"_ Eren growled. Kenny laughed, outright _laughed_ , at that. He smirked at Eren. 

"Looking like that? No you aren't." Eren, confused, looked down and was horrified by what he found. Jewels and gold covered him, stringing over his skin in delicate patterns. He glared at Kenny. 

_"What the fuck is this?"_ Kenny laughed. 

"Well, we couldn't take the chance of you swimming away now, could we? Relax though. Once you're purchased, how many gems you wear will depend on your new owner." Eren slammed his fist against the glass. 

_"I am not an object to be owned!"_ he snarled. Kenny rolled his eyes, stalking towards the glass cage where Eren was. He was inches away, only inches, when he spoke in victory. 

"Yeah well, you're not in charge of that now, are you?" Eren glared furiously at him. Kenny laughed and walked away with a little wave. Eren glared after him but once he was gone, it was like the weight on him tripled. He groaned and struggled to stay aloft in the water. 

"My prince, I'm so sorry. He only got you because of us," someone said. Eren noticed that across from him were several other merfolk. They all looked hopeless and several sported fresh scars. It infuriated Eren to see that. He shook his head. 

"No. I'm in this state because of my own carelessness. I should've known better and yet I...I let myself be taken." Eren hated himself for falling for the act. Falling for the sweet lies that rolled off of Kenny's tongue like water off a ducks' back. But when Kenny had said he knew Levi...Eren had been desperate. He wanted to know about him. He wanted to cling to Levi and know everything about what he'd been up to. So he'd practically jumped on the chance to hear about Levi. 

Eren decided the best idea would be to wait and see what happened. He noted that he was separate from the other merfolk and he had his own little rock for privacy. He went behind it and felt tears mix with the water around him. He buried his face in his arms. 

_"Save me, Levi."_

Meanwhile, back on the island

Levi groaned as he sat up. He felt like someone had smacked him in the head with a frying pan. He looked around, confused as to where he was. He stood up and his eyes widened as the events of last night came shooting back to him. Levi whipped around, desperately searching the glade for Eren. When his search came up empty, a cold feeling settled in his stomach. 

He quickly darted out, back towards the lagoon he knew the ship would be in. He had to swim out to it, but once he arrived he realized that they were looking for him. 

"Levi!" Erwin called. 

"Short stacks! Pipsqueak!" Hange shouted. Levi stalked over and smacked the back of her head hard enough to send her crumpling forward into the floor. "Found him, Erwin."

"Erwin, we have a problem." Erwin frowned at the serious tone of voice. 

"What is it, Levi?" 

"Eren's been kidnapped." Gasps went up around them. Erwin stared at Levi for a moment, temporarily forgetting how to talk. 

"What happened?"

"Kenny showed up last night. We fought, he knocked me out, and when I woke up Eren was gone." Erwin nodded then a mermaid came up to the boat. She had red hair, held in a ponytail and was munching on squid. 

"Sir! The ship is starting to move away from the islands!" she reported. Levi went cold, as if someone had dumped him in a bucket of freezing water. He whirled to Erwin, who noticed his distressed expression. 

"Everyone! Move out, we're going after the Ackerman pirates!" he bellowed. The ship was a flurry of activity as everyone attempted to follow Erwin's order. Levi was everywhere that needed help. If the rigging wasn't going fast enough, Levi was right up with them. If they were struggling with the sails, he brought control over them. Even though Levi's presence was reassuring, they all noticed how panicked he was. It was like no matter how fast they moved, they couldn't move fast enough. 

"Erwin..." Hange muttered when she noticed something floating around him. It seemed...dark and heavy. Almost like there was a cloud hanging over Levi. However, his eyes were what were most frightening. They promised murder and carnage for anyone who got in his way. 

"I see it, Hange," Erwin whispered. On the plus side, Levi's dangerous mood persuaded the crew to hurry the fuck up. Soon they were sailing towards Kenny's ship, aided by merfolk magic. Apparently some of them could alter ocean currents and now they were helping to push the boat forward. It would stop once they exited merfolk territory though. 

It wasn't long before they hit the area. They noticed Levi's eyes widen in shock and he bit his hand to muffle a cry. 

_It hurts! What the hell is this??_

Levi found himself backing away from the invisible barrier. He knew that Hange and Erwin noticed his quick exit into the back. He nearly screamed when he felt it touch him. He felt blood beginning to pool down at his feet as his skin was torn and violently cut open. It passed over him in a line and Levi found himself in too much pain to move as it slowly covered him, spreading across his body. 

Then the searing pain went away and Levi opened his eyes. He was shocked to realize that he didn't have blood at his feet or cuts on his hands. He noticed a dull ache in his muscles, as though he'd over exerted them and wondered for a moment if he'd tensed up. The further away from the barrier they went, the more Levi became nervous and that dark cloud became more prominent. Something was screaming at him that this was wrong, that he should head back. But he forced himself to stay. They were so close. 

Any closer and they'd be able to throw grappling hooks onto the other boat. Levi readied his blades and gun, the dark cloud becoming pitch black. 

"Bring it on, Kenny," he growled. 


	10. Naval Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've managed to catch up, now all they need to do is overwhelm and defeat a crew of highly trained poachers and pirates. No problem, right?

As soon as they were within range to throw their grappling hooks, Levi's was the first to be in the air. He threw it without hesitation and it quickly wrapped around the banister. Levi tugged it, as if to make sure that it was sturdy. Once he was certain, he let go of the rope he was holding. He then proceeded to throw three more, all of which caught and dragged the two boats closer. Taking a risk, Levi leaped between the boats and the other pirates noticed him. They turned to face him, holding their blades and guns. Once they saw Levi, they flinched, faces going pale. 

"Come on, men! We can take 'em!" one of them shouted, trying to rally the men. That was right before Levi put a bullet in his brain. The pirates stared in horror at the specter that held the gun. The gun was still smoking as the body hit the ground. Levi wasn't even recognizable anymore. The smokey cloud had slipped to cover all of Levi, leaving a pitch black mass and two blazing silver eyes. They took a few steps back before some of them, brave fools, charged at Levi. He effortlessly cut them down, using one strike on each and nearly cutting them in half. Levi began to slash and cut anyone who came in his way that he didn't recognize. Which was the vast majority of everyone on the ship at the time. Soon others from his ship joined him, making sure to stay well clear of Levi.

It comforted him slightly to know that his own men weren't stupid enough to approach him as he was then. He continued to cut down everyone who faced him, quickly eliminating everyone. He felt himself beginning to feel tired and sick, which didn't make sense. It was more often that Levi felt alive while fighting, yet he was tired and nauseous. Then a voice rang over the battle on the deck. 

"Levi! Don't pick on my men! Come up and greet your uncle!" Kenny called. Levi slashed the man in front of him one more time, finishing him off, before turning to face his uncle. His uncle was familiar in appearance. Same stupid cowboy hat, boots, and twin flint locks. It was ridiculous how Kenny looked basically the same as when Levi had led a mutiny against him. Levi noted the momentary fear that covered Kenny's face at Levi's new appearance. His lips, hidden behind the smoke, lifted in a smirk. 

_Good. Be afraid. Be more afraid so I can kill you easily._ Levi charged up the stairs and met his uncle with a clash of blades. The ringing sounded all over the ship as the two Ackermans clashed. His uncle grunted and swiped at Levi, who easily dodged. Levi made a slash for his uncles' throat, forcing him back. Slowly but surely Kenny was being pushed back under the barrage of blows. His uncles' curved saber had never matched well with the speed of Levi's rapier. He easily began to force his uncle back until his uncle was almost hanging over the back of the boat. 

"Come on, Levi, let's talk about this!" His uncle pleaded, having been disarmed quickly once he'd stumbled. He was pressed against the railing, half leaning over it. If Levi kicked Kenny's legs out from underneath him then, he would've definitely gone into the sea. However, that would only keep a man like Kenny Ackerman down for so long before he came back. He needed to be taken care of. Levi glared down at him. 

"Last time we _talked_ about you and me, you ended up surviving. Not this time, Kenny. It's time for you to go." While Levi said that, Kenny made his move. He swiped a leg underneath his nephew's and Levi toppled. He jumped right back to his feet and narrowly avoided the saber's blade. Levi clicked his tongue as Kenny began to press harder on him, trying to overwhelm his nephew with weight.

However, Levi was familiar with the tricks people larger than him used. He knew how they thought and how they worked. Not to mention, it pissed him off. He whipped his blade, slashing into his uncles' leg. Kenny yelled with pain and crumpled. Levi stalked towards him. Kenny glared at him. 

"You won't win. You can't save everything in the world, no matter how hard you try. Most of all, you can't atone for your years spent as a poacher! You'll never forget me! I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE TODAY!" Kenny began to scream with increasing desperation. Levi looked down at the scraggly, old man in front of him. 

"Yeah. But I don't care about that. I know what I can and can't do. I also know that you aren't needed. As such, goodbye, uncle." Kenny tried to raise his blade in defense as Levi's rapier swept down. Blood began to pour out of Kenny's throat and he choked on it, dying relatively quickly. Levi sighed and wiped his blade. 

He looked back over the boat. There were still plenty of poachers around, although all of them were still trying to fight back. Levi jumped into the fray and his sword carved through them. He easily slashed and killed without hesitation. Once the poachers were dead, his men began to put out the fire on deck. Levi, decided he should venture below the deck. 

What he found was horrifying. Merfolk were kept in large, glass containers as if they were nothing more than exotic fish. Levi shivered as the smoke swirled around him, tugging him towards a single, lone container. He could see the fin poking out from behind the rock. He tapped on the glass. 

"Eren." Immediately Eren was in front of him, eyes wide and surprised. Eren began to cry, as best he could underwater. He pressed his face against the glass and Levi noticed his shoulders shaking. 

"You came..." Eren whispered. Levi nodded and pressed his head against the glass. 

"Yeah, I did." Eren looked up at him and Levi was confused when darkness began to fill his vision. His breathing became choked and he saw fear in Erens' eyes as the world tilted and Levi fell. His eyes shut before he hit the ground and he saw no more.


	11. Revenge of the Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title states everything you need to know.

"ERWIN!! HANGE!!" a desperate scream tore through the ship. Fearing something was hurting the merfolk, Erwin and Hange rushed down. But what they found was not in fact an injured merman, just a frightened one. 

And their friend, collapsed on the floor with the dark cloud practically covering him. 

"LEVI!" Erwin cried, rushing forward. He rolled the smaller man over, noticing how it felt like the mist was biting him. The other man was unconscious and his face was paler than usual. 

"Eren, what's happening??" Hange asked fearfully. 

"We need to turn the ship around and quickly head back into merfolk territory," Eren commanded. "In the meantime, give him to me, I should be able to soften the effects."

Hesitantly the two passed Levi to Eren who was still in the tank. Eren cradled Levi like Levi was a small baby or even a bride. His eyes were worried and pained, either from his heart being hurt or from his concern for Levi. Erwin ran back up on deck, ordering the men to turn both ships around and head back to the merfolk territory. Immediately the men jumped into action. The crew split in two, half of them heading back onto their boat and the others staying on Kenny's boat. Hange went back to their boat to oversee it and Erwin stayed to make sure this one ran smoothly and quickly. 

"Commander Erwin!" a voice called from below. He went down and found the other merfolk watching him. "Let us out and we'll push the boat forward!"

Immediately Erwin had them brought out. He knew the incredible strength of merfolk tails. Just one merman could easily pull a boat of this size almost twice as fast as they normally moved. Have this many would greatly increase their progress. Erwin glanced over and Eren who was muttering something under his breath. Dark shadows fought with golden light that emanated from the young king. 

The merfolk jumped into the sea once they got the chance and the crew shuddered as the ship jerked. The ship spun, nearly tipping before leveling out and shooting back towards the islands. Erwin made sure that the rudder kept them on course for the lagoon they had left. They quickly left Hange and the other boat behind, almost as if the merfolk knew that this one boat had to be moved with greater urgency than the other one. 

"Mike! Get over here and make sure we stay on course for the lagoon!" Erwin called to Mike. Mike nodded and quickly took over while Erwin darted back down below. He stared worriedly. The dark shadows weren't lessening, even though they were getting closer and closer to the Mermaid Archipelago. 

"How is he?" he asked Eren, clearly worried. Eren glanced up and back down at Levi. 

"Not good. He was probably very emotional and very active in order for it to set in this badly." Erwin frowned. 

"What do you mean?" Eren sighed and began to sing, the light glowing brighter. The shadows were pushed back for a moment but Erwin could see them regrouping. 

"It's my fault this is happening to Levi. It's the curse that I put on him when he took my heart. He wasn't supposed to leave the merfolk territory once he entered it, yet he did." Erwin cut him off to ask a question. 

"Then can't you undo it?" Eren stared at him with sad eyes. 

"I can but only when we're back in merfolk territory. Until then, all I can do is try to soothe it. It's not going too well, in case you didn't notice." Erwin frowned, peering closer at his friend. 

"Why not?" Eren sighed. 

"Because it feeds on activity and emotion. Basically, the whole point of it is to immobilize him to the point where he doesn't want to do anything but wait for me to find him. It eats away until I find him and undo the effects of the curse. But that would mean going back into merfolk territory." Erwin glared at Eren. 

"How could you do that to Levi?" he demanded. Eren sighed. 

"I was a stupid kid who just wanted to make sure that Levi stayed with me. I never thought that he would go out trying to save _me_." Erwin stared at Eren a moment and then a shiver ran over them both. Levi visibly relaxed and Eren immediately turned his attention to Levi. He began to sing and the golden light blew away the dark clouds. It was like watching sunlight pierce through storm clouds. 

Erwin didn't understand what Eren was singing, but it was soothing and made him feel kind of like when he had been a kid. Through the song, he recalled his mother's soft, warm embrace and his fathers' proud smile. Erwin drifted off without realizing. He only woke up when Mike came down to check up on him and Levi. He was surprised to see Levi in Eren's arms, but he made no comment as he led a sleepy Erwin away from the two. 

Eren sang for hours on end, trying to undo the curse he'd so carefully woven. He soothed the magic, releasing it slowly. It was night by the time the song stopped. Levi woke up and blinked, confused at Eren. 

"Eren?" he groaned. Tears budded in Eren's eyes and he pulled Levi to him tighter. 

"I'm so glad you're safe!" he sobbed. Levi slowly, gently wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. 

"Eren. Eren, look at me." Eren sniffled a bit more before turning to look at Levi. Levi stared him in the eyes before one hand gently stroked Eren's jaw. Eren was confused, unfamiliar to these sorts of touches. Levi leaned forward and kissed him. Eren's eyes widened before closing and he gently kissed Levi back. Levi nipped Eren's bottom lip before licking it. This earned a gasp from Eren and Levi wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the gap. 

Eren was surprised at the intrusion, but allowed it. He allowed Levi to taste him and begin trying to coax his tongue to play with him. Soon the two were going back and forth, tongues dancing between mouths. When they finally pulled away for air, Eren gasped. Levi breathed slowly, a soft pink tinge on his cheeks the only sign that something was out of the ordinary. He cupped Eren's face between his palms and forced the merprince to look at him. 

"Eren. I fucking love you. I have for years and it made me so guilty when I took your heart. I'm sorry for making you suffer all this time. So...I'm asking this, not as a friend, but as someone who is in love with you. Will you go out with me?" Eren stared at him before pouting. 

"Took you long enough, idiot!" Levi bristled at the nickname. 

"I'm not an idiot!" Eren laughed. 

"You are an idiot because you didn't notice that I've been courting you for years!" Levi's eyes widened in surprise at that. 

"What?" Eren laughed. 

"I don't hang out with just anyone, Levi. I definitely wouldn't make a royal pass for just a friend. I've been trying to get you to notice me that way for years now." Levi stared at him before asking another question. 

"How long did you know you were in love with me?" Eren smiled, a warm and sweet smile. Levi loved how it graced Eren's face and made him seem to glow. Even if the world were to stop spinning and everyone else died, Levi wouldn't care so long as he could see that smile. 

"Since the very beginning." Levi glared at Eren and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, leaving Eren a gasping mess with kiss swollen lips. 

"You're _mine_ , Eren. No one else can have you. I don't care if you grow tired with me, you belong to me!" Levi snarled possessively. Eren laughed and cupped Levi's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I've always been yours, Levi."


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really need to write a summary for this?

"So...you're really staying here?" Hange asked, glancing back at Levi from the gangway. Erwin turned around on the deck to face his old friend. 

"Yeah. I've gotta stay here to make sure this idiot doesn't cheat on me with anyone. And if he does... _I'll kill them."_ They shuddered at the expression on Levi's face but Eren just laughed with delight. 

"I would never cheat on you, Levi. I spent way too long waiting for you to be mine for that to happen!" Eren said cheerfully. Levi smiled slightly, kissing Eren's forehead before turning back to Erwin and Hange. 

"Besides, we don't know when the curse will kick in." After he said that, Hange and Erwin's eyes naturally gravitated towards the merman hovering behind him. Eren glared at them with a murderous expression. Erwin sighed as he thought back on the conversation Eren had made them agree to. 

_"So...he's free from the curse but...you want us to pretend it could still kick in?" Hange asked. Eren nodded._

_"I know he's your friend, but I've waited so long for him. I'm not going to let him go, and so help me if that means I have to put the curse back on him I will." He glared at them after saying that. Hange and Erwin realized just how serious the merman was. He wasn't going to let Levi go, not even if it was what Levi himself wanted. Hange frowned._

_"But he's part of our crew. Why should we just leave him be with you?" Erwin shuddered as a black aura swirled around Eren, but Eren smiled at Hange._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to curse your ship? I can make it so the next time you head out, you'll go down in a storm you know. Don't test me, or you'll regret it." Erwin sighed, holding up his hands in a symbol of peace._

_"Hey, hey, easy. We won't try to take Levi as long as he doesn't want to go. We won't say anything about the curse, so long as you let us come visit every now and then," Erwin suggested, using his pleasant, political tone of voice. Eren frowned at him but sighed._

_"You can come once every month for three days at a time. That way we don't deprive Levi of human contact." Erwin internally sighed with relief. Thank goodness, at least he'd given in...somewhat._

When Erwin looked at the two now, he wondered why he had even bothered. Levi seemed much happier with Eren around and was more possessive than a dragon with their hoard. Eren on the other hand, was manipulative and almost as possessive as Levi. It kind of pissed Erwin off to see how perfect they were for each other. 

"By the way, Eren, is Levi going to be king?" Eren glanced up at Erwin in surprise and laughed. 

"No, he's technically the royal consort. He's with me but he's not royalty if I'm not around with him." Levi snorted. 

"I wouldn't want that kind of responsibility anyway. I'm fine just relaxing with Eren." Eren pouted and kissed Levi's cheek. 

"Is that _all_ you want to do with me?" he purred seductively, tracing a hand along Levi's jaw. Levi grabbed the hand and kissed the knuckles, eyes teasing and with a dangerous gleam in them. 

"You're asking for it, Eren," Levi warned. Eren giggled and pulled away. 

"You're gonna have to chase me if you want anything~~!" Eren teased. Levi sighed and glared at him. 

"I'm not leaving right now! I'm seeing my friends off, idiot!" Eren pouted but came back over. Immediately Hange and Erwin saw the mischievous look in his eyes right before his hands shot out and he began to tickle Eren. Eren laughed, desperately trying to escape the wriggling hands.

"LEVI! Levi, stop, I can't breathe!" Eren gasped. Levi clicked his tongue but stopped, turning back to Erwin and Hange. 

"Good luck and have a safe trip back, you guys." They smiled at him. 

"We will, Levi." Levi smirked. 

"Oh, and a little nudge for both of you. Hange, Moblit probably wouldn't tell you no if you ask him out so gather whatever guts you have and spend some on him. Erwin, you could have either Mike or Petra if you really wanted to. All you'd have to do is put in a little time and effort." Both Erwin and Hange blushed. 

"W-what are you saying, Levi??" Erwin spluttered. 

"Yeah! I mean...come on, me and...and..." Hange trailed off blushing and Levi smirked. 

"So you... _aren't_ into them? Well, pity. I'll have to tell them then so I can break it to them gently. PETRA! MIKE! MOBLIT!" he called. Immediately the two freaked out. 

"What the hell are you doing, Levi??" Hange screeched. 

"Mike, Petra, Moblit, it's fine. Levi's just messing with you, no need to see what the fuss is about," Erwin said, turning to face the three who'd been approaching. They shrugged and walked off while Levi smirked victoriously at the two. They glared at him. 

"Shut up," they both muttered. Eren and Levi burst out laughing. 

"You guys should set off. Our magic will carry you to our borders by the time the sun reaches noon. After that, you're on your own. Good luck!" Eren said. Levi smiled and waved at them. 

"Take care of yourselves, alright?" They nodded and waved back at them as the magic carried them away from Levi. Once the boat was out of sight, Levi whipped around to face Eren who jolted in surprise at the sudden motion. 

"You little shit. Teasing me in front of other people, you're going to regret that." Eren smirked. 

"Come on then, Levi, let's go home so you can _punish_ me," Eren purred. Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's wrist. 

"Let's go then, you little brat." Eren laughed. 

Meanwhile on the boat

"Erwin, did you notice the erection Levi was sporting?" Erwin nodded to Hange's question. 

"Somehow I think that Eren's going to be on cloud nine tonight. And he probably won't come down until late morning tomorrow," he said. Hange grinned. Then her eyes flicked over to Erwin. 

"So? When're you gonna ask one of them out?" A faint blush tinged Erwin's cheeks but he coughed into his hands and glared at Hange. 

"I'll tell you that when you work up the guts to ask _him_ out." Now it was Hange's turn to blush as she desperately tried to convince Erwin she wasn't into anyone. She failed miserably. 

Meanwhile in a nearby hall the three in question sighed. 

_Just ask us out already!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A happy ending! So glad they managed to get it in the end. Anyways, thanks for all of you who've read the entire story! I had fun with this and hope you did too!


End file.
